The Cache of Friendship?
by AnimatedSuperChick196
Summary: When Dipper's bored around the shack he heads to the library only to run in face to face with a mystery to solve, only he's not alone anymore. What's hiding in another town over? Will this new team work? Leave a review if you like and if you really like it it wouldn't hurt to leave a fav.
1. Chapter 1

_The Cache of Friendship?_

Sighs filled the attic as the young paranormal investigator stared at the ceiling. He was officially bored without his Grunkle Ford, who said he couldn't come down to the basement today due to a particularly dangerous test he was running. Dipper could tell the old man was upset about this too though, as he said "Sorry kid, I wish I could assure your safety and have you along but-"

"Cheer up Dipper!"

Cue his thoughts being interrupted by his perky twin sister.

"I know, but it's gonna be so boring here. Grunkle Stan and Soos are working on re-building, Grunkle Ford says I can't visit him today, Wendy's taken a trip up to Portland for the weekend, and you're sleeping over at Candy's tonight."

Mabel seemed to pause for a moment and began to think. Darting her eyes around the room, she let them rest on the piles of books that lay at the foot of her brother's bed.

"You could use the peace and quiet to read your mysterious mystery books!"

"Mabel you already know I've read all those a few times right?"

She groaned as mentally cursed her brother's "know-it-all" persona, till she came up with the answer.

"Well then you just have to get some more."

Walking towards their shared night table, she rummaged through some of the stuff they've collected over the summer and pulled out what she was looking for, immediately thrusting it into the hands of her brother.

"Huh, I was wondering where my library card was."

"Under the bag of emergency Smile-Dip."

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as her brother inspected the card.

"I guess a trip to the library should do me some good."

"Exact-o mundo bro bro! Well I'm going to head out to Candy's now, have fun with your books ya big dork!" She cheerfully replied, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes at his sister whilst waving her bye with a small smile.

After she had gone he too began making his way out the door- or at least he would've if Grunkle Stan didn't turn him around on his way out the door demanding that he take the shower that promised for the last few days. Once the quick shower was over with, began trekking across the town. Which was a lot worse for wear honestly, and that came from someone living in an infested out of the way shack.

Even the library had sustained some damage, though miraculously only half of the roof caved in. It seemed to be mostly cleaned up and the owner seemed intent on keeping the place open, so she used a tent to replace the ceiling. There was even more people than usual, probably due to the fact that cable TV was still down for about half the town.

He walked into the makeshift building and realized that the librarian was angrily stomping towards a laughing Lee and buried beneath books Thompson. He decided to get a closer view of the action from behind the shelves.

Suddenly he thought that a noise was going on behind him but-

"Phsst!"

Okay he definitely heard something. He looked around to find the back room of the library slightly open, and after feeling a harsh pull on his arm was standing face to face with-

"Pacifica?!"

She immediately shushed him and pointed at passerbyers outside the difficult to see through window.

"Do you want to let the whole town I'm here?"

She was dressed in a similar get-up to the day she knocked on his door needing his help, expect the trenchcoat had been replaced with a blue hoodie.

"Why? What's going on?"

"My parents grounded me for the rest of the summer, I'm only out cause they're off on vacation and the servants are grateful to me for saving their lives."

It made enough sense to Dipper, besides if the servants kept their mouth shut her parents probably wouldn't even notice.

"Oh, ok… wait. Why did you drag me into a dark back room?"

Both their eyes seemed to pop open a bit after they realized how that sounded.

"I mean- do you need me or something?"

"Yes. I found this back in the manor."

After shifting through a larger purse, she brought forward an old book, so old that the leather was peeling off and the title was unintelligible. Opening it up he found what looked like old recipes to create certain materials.

"Where did you-"

"Under the squeaky floorboard in the library, after we found that secret room I got a bit curious about what else my family been hiding. I always thought that floorboard was weird and I was right. After checking some of the library at home, I came here to see if I could find anything… then I saw you and decided it would be better to just ask the dorky guy obsessed with the paranormal."

He raised an eyebrow at the "dorky" comment and let it slide in favor of her thinking highly of his opinion. After flipping through a few more pages a couple symbols started to pop up in his mind.

"Hmm… this looks like alchemy, a lot of it seems to be stones and runes for magical items."

He kept on giving the book a once over until suddenly a pointing finger appeared aiming at a title.

"Look!"

Dipper began to read the words out loud as-

"The Cache of the Grand Shamen. Wait why does this one interest you?" he stated whipping his head up to face her, and then bringing it back down once he realized how close they were.

"Because I recognize that statue, it's in the next town over."

Taking a closer look at the diagram it appeared that opening it involved solving a particular code and allowing the light of the full moon to shine through the glass eye of the mighty deer the statue presented.

"Does it say what's in it?"

"Yeah, it's in code though so give me a sec."

Dipper pulled out a piece of pencil and paper out and began decoding from memory, having spent so much time decoding this summer he had ciphers completely embedded in his brain. Unbeknownst to the boy however was how the blonde's eyes had widen as she couldn't determine whether she was more shocked at his nerdiness or amazed how he memorized all this stuff.

"Okay, I'm just about finished… there it is."

The code read "The Grand Shamen have protected this woods for centuries, he who wishes to do the same is welcome to our collection of protective-" before cutting itself off.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"The letters were faded out."

"So it's just a protective something or other?"

Dipper shut the book.

"Appears so. Just for curiosity's sake, how far away is that town?"

"About fifteen minutes, why? Don't tell me you're planning to hike over there-"

She paused as she watched him quickly put away what appeared to be notes into his backpack and began heading towards the door.

Before he could turn the doorknob a flash of blue now stood in the way straining her teeth.

"Are you crazy!"

"Nope, you said the town was fifteen minutes away so I should be able to get there in a about an hour."

"Won't your family worry about where you are?"

She got a rather quiet, deadpanned response in return.

"Everyone at the shack is either busy or out today, I was looking for something to do anyways. Now if you don't mind…"

His hand was poised to to grab the knob before he was interrupted again.

"Wait."

Dipper shot her an annoyed glare as once again she seemed to just stop him for no reason. Until he noticed her taking a deep calming breath like she was mentally preparing for-

"I wanna come with."

He looked at the heiress as if she grew a second head.

"I mean Wiston could drive us and I could come along with the book to help, also I don't have anything better to do." She avoided his eyes during that last part.

There was silence as the solo mystery twin considered her offer, it sounded perfect since he didn't have anyone else that could help out and that ride would be extremely convenient…

"Ok."

With the simple utterance of that word the new team was formed, consisting of a nerdy, paranormal chaser, and the girl who was the belle of the town. They figured it had to be seen to be believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they snuck through the rows of library patrons and headed down the street to a more secluded area where with the push of a button a limousine arrived. Pacifica led the way and motioned for Dipper to follow inside. It was the first time he'd ever been seated inside one of these and the way he gazed around it revealed his inexperience. He swore he saw the wealthy girl grin at him for a moment but she quickly turned her attention towards the partition separating us from the driver.

"Ah! Miss Northwest and…"

"Mr. Pines; Winston."

"Mr. Pines… wait you were the young man that was engaged in conversation with Miss Northwest during the party weren't you?"

"Um… yes…."

"You must be quite the character then, not just any young man can keep Miss Northwest's attention for quite so long." he stated as he glanced over at the boy, who seemed to have gone numb.

Pacifica immediately coughed and told the man where they were heading.

"Ah yes going to do some shopping?"

"Something like that."

At this Winston glanced between the two and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Winston?"

"Nothing of importance Miss Northwest, though I assume you want to keep _Mr. Pines_ here a secret from your parents?"

She simply nodded in response.

"Alright then, we shall arrive at our destination in fifteen minutes give or take traffic."

"Thank you Winston."

He tipped her his cap and smiled.

"Anything for you Miss Northwest."

Pacifica then shut the partition and returned to her seat across from Dipper who seemed to regain sentience.

"What was-"

"Nothing! It's just, my parents have been trying recently to set me up a couple of times with the sons of other important families and they were all so incredibly boring."

"Huh? I can only imagine, "Oh my dear Pacifica would you like to discuss your latest trip to the Hamptons? The last time I went the weather was dreadful, we sued the local news for being so inaccurate and ruining my chances to get a massage in the sunshine." he said replicating the fanciest accent he could muster.

It seemed to have the intended effect though, as it sent her into a small fit of giggles. Considering the way she seemed to have hardly laughed at anyone else's attempts at humoring her, it always felt like a major confidence boost whenever his jokes worked. Or whenever any pretty girl laughed at his jokes to be honest… wait.

"Yeah pretty much. I've been meaning to ask, why did you guys come to Gravity Falls for the summer in the first the first place?"

"That's easy, Mom and Dad wanted us out of the house for the summer."

"So they just sent you over here to live with… your Grandpa?" she guessed.

"Close, Great uncle."

"Oh."

She asked him a few questions about home and his parents, Dipper tried to use the opportunity to ask her about her as well but he mostly got a few words in response before she changed the subject. Before they knew it the limo had come to a complete halt next to the sidewalk. With the thanking of Winston and a small exchange between Pacifica and the man that he couldn't hear, they were off.

"So which way is the statue?"

"About three minutes that way by the edge of the woods."

The town seemed much larger than Gravity Falls at least if the squeaky clean modern buildings had anything to say about it. Everyone here seemed like they were peacefully strolling along with their friends and family enjoying the day. He thought it so picturistic until he caught a glimpse of a near by banner stating that today was "Family summer fun day". He found it odd why they chose on a specific day for this but after you've stayed in the town where "Summerween" was tradition, he decided to drop it.

A high pitched voice interrupted his train of thought however when it announced they made it to the statue. Which he had to look down at.

"Whoa, that's it?"

"Yep, you thought it was bigger?"

He nodded.

"Not surprised, I probably wouldn't have even remembered this thing if I didn't take shopping trips around here and even then that picture really helped."

The statue was inscribed to be in honor of "the native piebald deer of this fair town", the deer portrayed in bronze and iron seemed to have odd markings across its body yet was much shorter than any deer he'd ever seen. He scanned the plaque till he saw a certain type of flower and pressed down revealing a panel on the side.

"Bingo."

"Okay now what? Is there some kind of password?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"Do you know what the password is?"

More silence.

"I was going to work that out now?"

Pacifica groaned and fished out the book from her purse again and flipped over to the page they've been working off of. Standing by close so her acquaintance could look over.

The page read clearly " _If you wish to crack the code know the place that you reside_."

"It looks like the answer lies within some code hidden somewhere in town."

Whilst Dipper began rattling on about double meanings and code, Pacifica looked at the panel and glanced at the town. Before the preteen boy could begin discussing their best options, the ground right in front of the plaque flipped over and revealed what appeared to be a concrete slab with an odd jewel adorning the front.

"Done."

Looking over at her companion, she smiled cheekily as he began stuttering and flipping through a few notes before squeaking out a "How?!"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just plugged in the street address."

"Well that was anticlimactic."

"Sometimes common sense just wins out Indiana Jones."

She lightly pushed his cap down obscuring his view, to which he had snorted and readjusted his hat and… she swore she just saw something under his hair. He didn't seem to mention it though so she kept her mouth shut for now.

"So now what? We have to wait for the Moon?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Wiping some of the early afternoon sweat off his brow, he sat on the concrete slab and took a novel out of his bag.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me you're so boring that you think reading a book till the moon pops out is how I'm spending my time with you?"

An annoyed sigh escaped him as he eyed the girl.

"Pacifica, we just opened up a secret passageway that anyone else can stumble upon. If we're going to investigate the cache then we need to be the only ones who know about this."

"So you're really just gonna sit there instead of oh I don't know, hanging out with the coolest girl you know?"

"Modest much?"

"Very. Now what would it take to get your butt off the ground to accompany me?"

"Look unless we had a way of covering this huge slab up with something there's no way I'll…"

A gardener began whistling a merry tune as he began rolling out the rows of sod he was applying onto patches of dirt to a nearby an apartment building.

"I can't believe that arguing with the guy about his arrangement of the petunias actually worked!"

"I can't believe you managed to drop the sod super loudly and he still didn't even notice it. As far as his flower arrangement goes, our gardener Jose really gets pissy when you critique his landscaping so I'd figured it'd work."

He couldn't help it as a goofy grin appeared on his face. It was so strange how just a few weeks ago she was this egotistical bully who managed to get on his every nerve, and now here he was on a treasure hunt with the exact same girl who was being a huge help.

They continued basically looking around and checking out some of the activities the town had set up until… he saw **it**.

There it stood in it's two story glory and decorated in flashy blinking lights.

"Ar..ca..de.?" Pacifica read awkwardly, as she heard an insanely loud gasp.

"What? I was really that off?"

"You've never heard of an arcade?!"

"Wow. I _was_ that off…"

"Okay this is something that is being remedied immediately!"

She immediately felt him take his hand in hers and started being dragged towards the door.

 _Meanwhile back at the shack…_

"Hey Soos! Go downstairs and grab me a Pitt Cola!..and while you're at it why don't you go check on the kid, he gets kind of mopey when he's got no one around. It really bums me out, so let me know so I can avoid seeing that mess ok!"

"You got it Mr. Pines!"


End file.
